


Taking The Edge Off

by greeneyedsourwolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, F/M, Marking, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, Nesting, Omega Reader, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scenting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedsourwolf/pseuds/greeneyedsourwolf
Summary: After interrupting an argument between you and Dean, Sam brings you back to your room to deal with the symptoms of your pre-heat.





	Taking The Edge Off

You were being a bitch. You knew you were being a bitch. Yet you couldn’t help how your voice raised as you scolded Dean for the third time that morning. He flinched at every bite in your voice, knowing he had pushed the conversation too far. You couldn’t remember how you two had ended up where you were, but you stood in the middle of the kitchen, your hands balled up in fists as you shouted at the alpha across the room. He should know better, he could smell your upcoming heat. He knew he should have backed off.

“I can’t just replace my clothes, y/n, they’re my clothes! I don’t want new clothes, I just want mine back,” he yelled.

“I didn’t tell you to get new clothes! I’ll give you your Goddamn clothes back, but I need them right now. And if you keep bitching at me, I will keep them!” Dean looked offended, an incredulous look on his face.

“You can’t keep my clothes hostage!” you rolled her eyes. You can and will. There wasn’t much he could do. It wasn’t like he had the balls to invade your and Sam’s nest, he wasn’t suicidal. You needed his clothes for your nest, it didn’t smell enough like him. Since your family died and you started hunting, Sam and Dean were all the family you had. Which meant his scent was necessary in the nest, and you weren’t backing down.

Sam walked into the room, his eyes wide as he witnessed his brother and mate shouting at each other. He was used to it, of course. You fought with Dean frequently about things, but it didn’t usually end in full-on yelling, “What the hell is going on here?”

The alpha looked at him, but your eyes remained on Dean. “Dude, she won’t give me my clothes back. I’m down to four shirts!” Dean crossed his arms.

“I’ll give them back to you later if you stop being such a little bitch about it,” you reasoned. Dean’s eyes flicked over to yours again, throwing his hands out to display to his brother how unreasonable you were actually being.

Sam scoffed, seriously? Could he go one day without their bickering?

Of course, he knew this was coming. You were starting to smell a bit sweeter, the symptoms of your preheat starting to show. You were eating more, nesting more, and becoming… moody. Dean knew better than to engage.

“Dean, leave it,” he shot his brother a serious look, and his voice hardened with the command.

“But-”

“Leave it,” Dean rolled his eyes and walked away in annoyance. Probably to go rant to the blue-eyed angel.

As soon as Sam’s eyes were done trailing his brother out of the room, they landed on you. You couldn’t tell what exactly he was feeling, his face was blank of expression. Was he mad at you for yelling at Dean? Your heart started to beat faster at the thought of it.

He held out a hand to you, “Come on,” is all he said.

He pulled you down the halls of the bunker, in the direction of your room. The idea of your mate being mad was gnawing at you, was he going to yell at you? Sure, you were being particularly aggressive this morning, but Sam had never gotten mad…

He pulled you into the room silently, his grip loosening around your hand. He turned around to face you, holding his blank expression. You couldn’t tell if he was meaning to or not, the Winchesters were especially hard people to read.

“Are… are you mad at me?” you asked quietly, hesitating to meet his eyes.

His eyes softened, giant hands cupping your face. “What? No, Baby. I’m not mad at you.” The words seemed sincere, but you weren’t sure if you were completely convinced. His hand ran through your hair as he tried to soothe you, noticing your distress, “You’re in Pre-Heat. You’re not in control of your emotions, don’t worry about it. Dean should know better than to fight with you anyways,” he said with a smile. “He never wins.”

You grinned and nodded. It was true, he usually got tired before anyone was declared a winner.

“And I didn’t drag you in here to yell at you. I want to help,” he added.

You looked up at the large hunter, “How?”

“By taking the edge off. Let me show you,” he pushed you up against the wall, pulling a gasp from your throat. You smiled, leaning down to lock your lips with the younger Winchester’s.

You guys had just gotten back from a hunt the night before, and it had been weeks since you had a moment of privacy, between Dean and Cas and every other supernatural creature begging for your attention. Sam was starting to smell good, reacting to your own scent. You moaned into his mouth as the kiss depended, his hips gyrating forward.

The alpha picked you up, his lips still attached to yours as he carried you across the room. He threw you on the bed and crawled on top, hands reaching down to unzip your pants. He made quick work pulling your jeans down your legs and throwing them across the room. The alpha moaned at the lacy pair of black panties you were wearing, they were his favorite and you knew it.

Your shirt came next, and then your bra, and all of the clothing was haphazardly thrown onto the floor. He reveled in the moan escaping your lips as he started to knead one of your breasts. They were always so sensitive before your heat, bordering on sore. You yelped as he started to lick your right nipple, sucking the bud into his mouth. You loved the attention, your pussy becoming slicker every time he circled it with his tongue.

He could smell your arousal in the air, growling at the scent of slick coming from your soaking panties. Fingers dipped under the waistband of your underwear, pulling them off you as he kissed down your stomach. You whined as he got closer and closer to your sex, squirming in his grip.

“Be patient, baby girl,” he commanded. You mewled, at the name and at the feeling of a single finger brushing over your clit. He liked to tease, at this point in the relationship you knew that. It didn’t make it any less frustrating, though. He started to kiss your stomach again, moving lower and lower until he hovered above the place you wanted him to devour so desperately. But he didn’t, circling around your pussy as he licked your hips and inner thighs, earning little strung-out pants from you.

“Come on, Sam,” you encouraged, hands finding the alpha’s long hair. You gripped it, knowing Sam liked the burn of his hair being pulled. He smiled, giving into your pleas as you felt a large swipe of his tongue against your clit. You gasped, bucking at the sensation. “Yes.”

His finger re-appeared just below his tongue, circling your entrance. His finger sank into your dripping pussy with ease, you were far too slick for it to put up any resistance. Sam groaned at the feel of your wet heat wrapped around his finger. Every time he took a breath he could smell your slick, it was intoxicating, and not helping his self-control. His lips locked around your clit and began to suck as his finger moved slowly inside of you.

“Sam,” you moaned. His mouth was crafted by a God, surely. Either that, or he’s had a lot of experience in his life because everytime he went down on you he left you practically sobbing with pleasure, making you come two, sometimes threes times in a row. No one had ever eaten you out like Sam did, the alpha had a gift. Although, now that she was thinking about it, it all could have just been instinct. He was guided by the smell of your slick, and the need to consume it. You moaned again, “Alpha, please. I want more.”

The finger inside of you was moving faster now, pressing up into you as he searched for that perfect spot. One finger soon became two, scissoring you open as he worked over your sensitive bud with his tongue. You were whining and whimpering in his grip, only a couple minutes in and you were already on edge.

It was because of the pre-heat, you knew it was. It made you horny as much as it did angry. You didn’t get the same overwhelming need you did while in heat, but the arousal was there. It itched annoyingly underneath your skin, but it was something only Sam could scratch and the alpha knew it.

The pads of his fingers brushed up against your g-spot and you practically melted in his grip. He smiled at the reaction, aiming for the same spot again but pressing harder, “Sam, fuck. Fuck!” Waves of pleasure shivered through your body with every thrust, your pussy fluttering around his fingers, “Please alpha, I want your knot.”

He pulled away from your clit and looked at you. His eyes were laced red with arousal, his mouth and chin wet with your slick. You could feel the start of another finger enter you slowly, he kept swiping past that pleasurable little spot inside you and you mewled with every thrust. It didn’t take long before he had managed all three inside. He kept staring at you, enjoying the desperate faces you made as he fucked you with his fingers. “Gonna come for me?” he asked with a growl. He placed his thumb against your clit and started to furiously move it in circles, making you buck up into his grip.

“Please, it’s so good. It’s so good,” you were gasping in pleasure, unable to catch a breath with each delicious thrust.

“Come on, baby. Come. Come for-,” you were mumbling incoherent pleas and shaking. Each slide into your pussy sent jolts of pleasure throughout your body.

“Oh my God, Sam!” you threw your head back against the pillows as you came, hips bucking up into the air. You pulled at the sheets and practically screamed, unable to handle the pleasure coursing through your body. Sam worked you through it, praising you softly as you whimpered through it.

He leaned in to kiss you gently. You reciprocated sloppily, as much as you could manage with the few working brain cells you had left.

“Do you want to keep going?” Sam asked. You knew you could tap out at any time and the alpha wouldn’t have a problem with it, it was maybe part of the reason you had always felt so safe with him. You nodded, knowing his knot would work wonders for you as far as the pre-heat was concerned. You were craving it and had been all day, but you were always too shy to ask for what you wanted when it came to stuff like that.

“Want your knot,” you managed, still breathless. You almost whined as he pulled away from you, leaning back on his knees so he could reach over to the bedside table and pull out a condom. He tore it open with his teeth and rolled it onto his hard cock. You moaned as you looked at it, noticing the already-forming knot at the base of his member. The alpha had a lot of restraint, but you were still surprised everytime he made you come before fucking you. Most alphas didn’t bother with their omegas pleasure, it was always about breeding and knotting.

“Ready?” he asked as he lined up with your entrance. The blunt head of his cock against your pussy made you shiver in anticipation, “Yes alpha. I want you so bad.”

“Good girl,” you clenched down at the name, leaking more slick. He pressed inside, slowly filling you up with a loud groan. You were open and ready for him, but he still paced himself as he worked his way in. You circled your hips playfully and moaned as he bottomed out.

“Fuck me, Sam.”

He pinched one of your nipples and you let out a startled moan, “‘Course, baby girl.” He pulled out with a grunt and snapped back in. You melted into the blankets, moaning as your hands clutched the sheets once again. His original rhythm was careful, cautious of oversensitivity because of your previous orgasm. But after you whimpered fasterharderpleaseohplease a half dozen times or so he gave in and started up a brutal pace. It was exactly what you were craving, what your body was screaming for. Being in heat sucked, and being in pre-heat was like a dulled down version of it. You could already feel your muscles start to loosen, your head clearing as he worked his knot inside of you.

“Want your knot, please alpha,” the sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the room. Sam didn’t let up, chasing his climax as you whined at him. The feel of his knot grinding up against your sweet spot had your legs shaking, and you tried your best to thrust back against him. He gripped your hips, pulling you back onto his cock as the knot swelled. You were getting closer to your second orgasm and you knew Sam was damn near his first.

He growled, redoubling his efforts as he thrust into you, “You’re gonna make me come, oh god, Sam!” You were happy about being an omega in this moment. Omegas could come as many times in a row as they wanted, and compared to alphas they came fairly quickly.

Sam wrapped his arms around you, his head pushed into your neck as he took deep breaths of your scent. “Y/n!” the alpha shouted as his knot popped, letting out an almost inhuman growl as he came. You clenched around him, following your mate to climax. You could feel his panting against your neck, his hips moving in shallow thrusts as he worked through the orgasm. Your hand tangled in his hair as you came down from your climax, pulling him towards your mouth for a kiss.

It was messy and uncoordinated and both of you were still out of breath. You could taste your slick on his mouth and moaned at the sweet taste. Sam flipped you around so that you were in his lap and you side thankfully, you were knotted in kind of an awkward position. Some time passed as you relaxed into each other, and you eventually let out a small laugh.

“What are you laughing about,” Sam asked, giving you an odd look.

“I should probably apologize to Dean,” you said. Knowing the older hunter, Dean was probably still grumpy about their earlier encounter.

“Nah, I’m sure he and Cas are in about the same position right about now,” Sam said with a grin. “He’ll get over it. Besides, he shouldn’t be giving you shit for wanting his clothes anyways. It’s flattering.”

“Well I’m glad you think so,” you said as you relaxed against the alpha’s chest. “Do you really think him and Cas are a thing?”

Sam gave her one of his best bitch faces, “Are you kidding me? It’s not even a question at this point.”


End file.
